Highschool Love, never ends?
by XxXHearts of love XxX
Summary: TDI was the only one that happend. Everyone lost contact, or did they? Turns out they always all went to the same school! They just didn't know it! So will love be reunited! Will it conquer all? Or will they distroy it all? Main couples DXC,BXG,GXT R
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi, this is my first Total Drama Fanfiction! =D I hope you enjoy.

Summary: TDA never happened. After TDI everyone lost contact, or so they thought. Turns out they all went to the same school! As everyone reunites, what will happen? Drama? Love? Revialry? Friendship? Plotting? All of the above and more?

(I own nothing)

XxXxXx

The sound of the alarm clock woke Courtney right up, as it always had. She hit the 'snooze' button then looked to the side of her alarm clock, and saw the skull. It was the skull Duncan had made to her before she left the island.

Courtney sighed and looked away, and played the same cycle of thought as she did when she missed him.

'_It was nothing but stupid summer love.'_ She would normally begin, moving on to_ 'You'll never see him again, so there is no point in thinking about him,'_. Normally she would repeat this a few times in her head, if need be she would repeat it out loud.

After finally brushing her hair, she ran downstairs to get her breakfast. Today was the day, the first day of school. She had been working on her summer work, and studying to prepare for this day.

By now her parents had left for work already. Her father was a _very_ successful lawyer, and her mother was a brilliant Doctor. That left Courtney, she had the never ending pressure of her parents successes on her shoulders. She had to be the perfect daughter. It wouldn't be acceptable if she wasn't. That's why everything had to be perfect on Total Drama Island.

As Courtney lead her thoughts away from Total Drama Island, she got into her car. It was a simple "Edward Cullen" Volvo, at least that how her peers teased it to be.

After a nice and relaxing ten minute drive, Courtney arrived at her high school. Toronto High School.

With her car locked, she made her way into school. She had already put her books in her locker, and she had already gotten her schedule. Having to be perfect, she got to her class early and studied her work.

"Oh My God!" Courtney heard a very familiar voice called out, "Courtney!"

Hearing this Courtney looked up, and saw Bridgette her best friend.

"Bridgette?" She questioned, not believing it "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I go to school here, I always have. I guess we have never really seen each other before," Bridgette.

"No way, I thought I would have at least recognized you at Total Drama Island," Courtney said, getting up and walking over to her. She still didn't believe her best friend was here.

"Yah, me too," She said, then her mood got even brighter, "Geoff's here!"

"What?" Even more unbelievable, 'Him too?"

"Yah and theres also," But before she could finish the bell rang, and the teacher came in.

"All right everyone, get to a seat. For today you can chose, but tomorrow I will have a seating chart," The teacher explained. He was a short man, with glasses. His hair line was residing, and turning from black to gray. Also he was dressed as a typical professor.

"Im Mr. Waters, Call me Mr. Waters or Mr. M, nothing else," His light and cheery atmosphere went right to a dark and scary aura.

Obviously Courtney and Bridgette sat next to each other in the front. They also both paid attention to the teacher.

Courtney was dead curious to what Bridgette was going to say. As their Algebra II class was ending, and Mr. W let them line up at the door, Courtney asked Bridgette what she was going to say.

"Well," Bridgette began, "I was thinking during class, and I want to see your face when it surprises you,"

"You're so mean," Courtney protested.

"Courtney, I love you like a sister,but that's why I am doing this. I'm teasing you, and it's fun," Bridgette said with a smile.

Courtney smiled, she should have guested that was going to happen. Bridgette was her best friend, no. Bridgette was Courtney's first best friend.

That was so special to her, and she made sure Bridgette knew. She had told her countless secrets about her life.

Then it happened. After the bell had rung. After Bridgette went into the hallway.

Someone came behind her. He put his arms around her waist. Placing his head gently on her shoulder. Then he spoke, an angelic but demonic voice spoke into her ear.

"It's good to see you again, Princess."

XxXxXxXxXx

AN: Sorry it's sooo short. I promise to make all of them longer, with more ... 'elegant'.

Thank you for reading, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Holy crap! 4 reviews! 50+ hits! I am so happy thank you so much!

Here is chapter two. (By the way this is going to be mostly CourtneyXDuncan. But fear not I also have big plans for GeoffXBridgette, and GwenXTrent! Believe me when I say big, I mean BIGGER THAN BIG.)

XxXxXx

Courtney couldn't breath. She couldn't believe what had just occurred. Duncan had come and hugged her from behind. At school. He didn't go to her school. It can't be real.

Just as Courtney was about to get lost in the moment, she realised where she was. School, and being here she had her reputation to keep up. Being deenwith Duncan, would _not_ look good. So she did what she had to do in this situation.

Courtney turned around, slapped him the knead him in the groin. She ignored he friends cries of why, and left to her next class. She hoped that some random kid would explain Courtney's social standing. That was like wishing for a Unicorn, wish all you want you'll never get your Unicorn. **(AN: T.T)**

XxXxXxXx

Courtney's mind wasn't in second hour Government. She didn't even see who was in her class. She noticed the teacher was only reviewing, so Courtney allowed her mind to wander. She hated herself, she hated social status. It was like Courtney and Duncan could be, no.

'_No, no, no. Courtney Ann Thomas I already told you, don't say those words about you and Duncan!' _ Courtney's inner mind spoke to her.

Courtney's heartbreak was getting really bad, at one point she almost cried in class! She couldn't stand this! Normally she wouldn't care for a low life punk, such as Duncan. Now was different, she _knew_ Duncan, nd not from a purely sexual way. She saw his 'soft side', like when he looked for D.J.'s rabbit. She knew he wasn't all punk, even if he had been to juivy.

The next bell rang, signaling passing period. Courtney had to be careful not to run into Duncan. That was until some one grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, Courtney," another familiar voice spoke, "I was trying to get your attention all of that stupid class hour,"

Turning around, Courtney saw who it was. Gwen, Gwen the Goth Girl, from Total Drama Island.

"What are you doing here?" Courtney asked,

"That's what I was trying to ask you, 'cause this is my school. I've never seen you around here, you new?"

"No, I've lived here a few years," Courtney told her.

"What class do you have next?" Gwen asked.

"A.P. Chem, listen I've got to go and uh, see the teacher. Bye," Courtney rushed. She ran down the hall to her next house.

'_How could I be so stupid? At least I was in class, if anyone saw my with a goth girl. I can't even think of how my parents would react!'_ Courtney thought as she sat in her seat.

She knew by now that Duncan, Gwen, and even Bridgette hated her! Courtney banged her head on her desked and groaned, gaining the attention of the whole class.

"Something wrong, Miss. Thomas?" The teacher asked.

"Um, no," Courtney replied, the blush growing on her face.

The teacher rolled her eyes and went back to teaching. Courtney then looked around the room, and there was still a kid staring at her.

It was Heather. Heather was in Courtney's school. If she was, does that mean that everyone else is too?

Heather glared at Courtney, did she still hate her? Courtney was in trouble if she did.

XxXxXxXx

The end of the day proved that Courtney was right. She had seen almost everyone from camp, avoiding them all. Duncan and Bridgette were the hardest to avoid, because she loved them both. Courtney just wanted to go home and cry into her pillow, and hold the skull Duncan made her.

There was only one hour left in Courtney's day then she could go through with her plan. Walking into 10th hour Drama class, Courtney's heart nearly stopped. There was only one seat left. That seat was in between the two people she loved. Bridgette and Duncan. Then front of them was Trent and Geoff, behind Bridgette was Gwen.

Duncan pushed out a seat with his foot and said, "Sit,"

Courtney ignored him, but sat anyway.

"What's up with you Princess?" Duncan asked.

"Nothing, leave me alone," Courtney said, not even looking at them.

"Well, obviously somethings up. What's wrong?" He asked like he was concerned.

"It doesn't matter," Courtney said, then it came.

"Look Courtney's talking to that punk," A voice said.

"Why is she talking to that punk?"

"Yah I thought better of her,"

Courtney stared at her desk, not wanting to look up. Then class went by, and Duncan or anyone else from camp didn't talk to her again. She guessed that she thought that she was that shallow. She was anyway, wasn't she?

As Courtney got to her car, she saw someone standing by it.

Heather. Courtney was screwed.

"Hello Courtney, looks like I'll be seeing a lot of you," She said, like she knew something more then school.

"Yes," Courtney played dumb, "We have a class together,"

"No, I mean outside of school,"

"W-what do you mean?" Courtney asked, honestly worried at this point.

"My older brother is marring your sister,"

XxXxXxXx

AN: I know I promised long, sorry. But considering I'm running a fever, I'd say that, that is long enough. I promise I'll update a.s.a.p.

Till next time

Review review thank you!


End file.
